Final
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: Okay, my turn to write an angsty RyouBakura fic. Why is Bakura so afraid to get close to Ryou? Why is he turning Ryou into himself?
1. Black Eyes, Blue Tears

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, there would be a hell of a lot of shounen ai and Bakura/Malik and their yami's would get a hell of a lot more air time...for the shounen ai of course.   
  
Author's Note: Yes, I realize this topic has been exhausted, murdered, resurrected and killed again but I insofar have not written an angst ficcy between Bakura and Ryou and need to add my two cents...::looks through pocket::...maybe one cent. Please tell me if it gets too boring but I want people to know I've worked hard on this. Friend or foe, review or flame, I welcome both. Plus, this is my first chapter fic. be nice  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~* *~ is lyrics  
  
thoughts   
  
Ryou's POV  
  
~*Black eyes, don't need 'em   
  
Blue tears, gimme freedom*~  
  
  
  
A fourteen year old Ryou stood in the middle of his room, waiting. His yami usually came in at this time to "teach Ryou a lesson." But Ryou knew the truth. Ryou saw the scars that Bakura bore, scars which were mirror-images of the ones he was giving to Ryou. He was trying to turn Ryou into himself. Trying to make Ryou suffer what he did. But Ryou was tired of this. Tired of the broken ribs and the bruise-littered skin. He was tired of lying to his friends and this was going to stop, one way or another.   
  
~*Positively never going back  
  
I won't live where things are so out of whack  
  
No more rolling with the punches  
  
No more using or abusing*~  
  
  
  
Ryou didn't care about this life anymore. The future didn't hold anything for him, he had no drive, no motive or ambition. He had nothing. He knew nothing. Nothing expect hurt. Each scar on his body represented a day that he didn't die. But he didn't want the hurt. He didn't want the scars.   
  
Bakura pushed the door open and slammed it behind him. He did not show surprise to see Ryou standing in the middle of the room, his fists clenched and nails digging painfully into his palm. But it didn't matter. This happened before. But that didn't put his yami off. He walked over to Ryou and innocently pushed his hair back, twirling a stand of silver locks around his slim fingers. Ryou cringed at the actions. Bakura's impassive face didn't change as he put another hand to the younger boy's throat and shoved him against the nearest wall. Ryou struggled to stand again as he heard his heartbeat in his ears. His mind was made up. It ends tonight.   
  
~*I'd rather die standing  
  
Than live on my knees  
  
Begging please- no more  
  
Black eyes, don't need 'em  
  
Blue tears, gimme freedom  
  
Black eyes, all behind me  
  
Sad tears will never find me now*~  
  
  
  
"Are you still trying to fight back," Bakura asked, his voice clearly telling Ryou that any attempts at self-defense were futile. Ryou shook his head. His back hurt from the impact with the wall but he focused on Bakura again. "Come on," he thought. "Just like in the past, hit me. But kill me this time. It's not like you don't want to. I promise I won't fight back but I won't beg for mercy either. Mercy won't help me perish."  
  
~*Definitely found my self-esteem  
  
Now I'm going to be forever free to dream  
  
No more crying in the corner  
  
No excuses- no more bruises*~  
  
  
  
Bakura pulled out his favorite hunting knife and twirled it around his fingers skillfully, licking his lips like a predator before laying a kiss on the blade. He walked over to Ryou standing at the wall, pale and sweaty, yet his eyes burning. The knife was traced down his cheek as an intimate lover's caress before stilling at his chest, pointed threateningly. Ryou closed his eyes for a lengthy moment, saying a hasty prayer to the gods before looking into the crimson eyes before him. Taking one last look at his yami, he threw himself onto Bakura, the knife finding it's sheath within his chest. "It ends now."  
  
~*Its all behind me now, they'll never find me now  
  
Found my self-esteem, I'm forever free to dream*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: Like I said in the beginning; review or flame, I welcome both. Thankies!!!!  
  
Oh, and this song was by ::shudder:: Shania Twain but the lyrics fit. (no offense to Shania Twain fans but she's so...pop-musical-like) 


	2. Sorrow Of My Black Heart

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Just borrowing. Though I doubt the owner would want them back after I'm through with them....  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"H-hikari?" Bakura whispered, stunned. Grabbing the boy by his slim shoulders, he lowered Ryou to the floor.  
  
~*How could I let this happen  
  
How could I corrupt you so bad  
  
I just wanted to share my pain  
  
I never thought it would make you sad.*~  
  
His knife was resting itself between the slighter boy's ribs and Bakura felt a burning start withing his own chest. He clutched his stomach as he stared at the blood slowly coloring Ryou's clothing, body, and hair, turning the tresses from virgin white to crimson silk.  
  
~*I know I kept abusing you  
  
But I thought it'd be okay  
  
I assumed you'd never leave  
  
After all, we're one and the same.*~  
  
  
  
His aibou's eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly, brief gasps escaping the waxen lips.   
  
  
  
~*I never would of realized  
  
That killing you would kill me too  
  
I never could of imagined  
  
That this world was nothing without you.*~  
  
Bakura felt the burning spread and realized that his own heartbeat was slowing down. He felt the life drawn out of him and his mind fought for misty sleep. Blackness danced at the corners of his vision and Bakura suddenly knew he was dying again, right along with Ryou. His mind flashed back to a conversation with Yami.  
  
~*Your presence slips away from me  
  
Because I pushed you away  
  
Now I try to grasp your departing shape  
  
To apologize, but I don't know what to say.*~  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here, pharaoh?"Bakura leered, his hands clenched.   
  
"Came to check up on you and Ryou." Yami answered, not bothering to conceal his scorn.  
  
"I don't need you to come to see whether I abuse him or not. He's *my* hikari and I do what I want."  
  
"That may be," answered Yami, "but whatever happens to him, you will suffer it three-fold. I promise you that."   
  
~*Midnight is lonely without you  
  
Now that you've walked away with my light  
  
And the room is turning bleak  
  
Now beings the epic good/evil fight.*~  
  
Bakura kneeled beside Ryou's body, supporting himself with his hands. His hair covered his face as he tried not to cringe. Bakura stared at the silent body before him. Life was slipping away through those lips. He wouldn't...,he can't Bakura insisted. This was his hikari, his light, his other half. His other half was not supposed to abandon him. His light was not supposed to leave.  
  
~*I mourn my missed chances of tasting heaven  
  
Sorrow matches perfectly with my black heart  
  
To know that you're abandoned me  
  
And now we're galaxies apart.*~  
  
His chest felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly and his mind could feel the somber hand of the shadow realm coming to grasp him and imprison him again.  
  
~*I know the hours of pain I put you through  
  
I mistreated you, why was I surprised you left  
  
I was making you into myself  
  
All crimson blood and no room for breath.*~  
  
"Don't." This was the closest Bakura had come to begging. "There is no worse fate."  
  
~*I see you lay down dying before me  
  
My hand lowers, my heart slows its steady beat  
  
As your eyes close, my eyes stop seeing  
  
Your heart dies and mine goes into a numb sleep.*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: -.- A lot of people were wondering what song I used and well, the answer is; I didn't use a song. This was a poem that I had written and divided up so I could use it in the story. I know this beats the whole point of this chapter being a songfic but I couldn't find a song with the lyrics that I needed. Hopefully, its still good. And please don't use this poem (song-thingy) in any of your stories without my permission. All you have to do is ask. I'm a nice person! Really! 


	3. My Immortal

Disclaimer: Just borrowing. Don't sue.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Ryou wasn't sure where he was. Blackness surrounded him and he momentarily froze, thinking it was the Shadow Realm. But no, he knew what the Shadow Realm felt like and this wasn't it. He relaxed and sat on the supposed ground, nothing surrounding him but his thoughts. And his thoughts chased around only one thing.   
  
~*I'm so tired of being here  
  
Surpressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here   
  
And it wont leave me alone*~  
  
  
  
Bakura. I loved you. When I first met you, I thought you were the light that had come to take me away from my nightmare, my life. But you quickly set me straight. You weren't going to save me in any way.  
  
~*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me*~  
  
Well, at least you *tried* to make me see that you wouldn't deliver me from this hell. But I wouldn't listen, would I? I held out some kind of hope. You had learned to use that to your advantage. You had hurt me any way you knew how and when you ran out of ideas, you invented new ones. If fed something inside of you and you were addicted to it, drawn to it like bees to honey. But I didn't care. I loved loving you. I loved holding out hope that you'd turn good and realize how much you care.  
  
~*You used to captivate me   
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice, it chased away all of the sanity in me*~  
  
I kept my hope alive and...I guess that makes me worse than you. It wasn't you that tortured me this way, it was I who tormented my every waking moment. You may of hurt me physically but my mind could of been saved. And you didn't kill me, I killed myself. So where does that leave you?  
  
~*These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
And you still have all of me.*~  
  
I lost myself under trying to please you. I don't know who or what I am anymore. Am I even human after your work on me? I'm so tired of trying to tiptoe around you and giving up myself for you. I drowning now and so tired of your lies and facades. I can see through you and I know you're just as weak as I am. And I loved you for it. I thought I could save you and make you care, thaw your heart and help you find yourself again. And in the process, I became numb. I became you.   
  
Ryou looked around, still not sure whether he was alive or dead. And he was even more unsure whether he was happier here than in life. Was this what he left Bakura for? Ryou's unhurried musing was rudely interrupted by a loud, imposing beeping sound.   
  
~*I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And thought you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along.*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: ::reads over chapter and blinks:: Wow, not much happened, did it? I'm sorry but it is the way that the story goes in my head. If I could make a short movie about how Ryou is sitting in the middle of nowhere, looking lost and kawaii, I would but I can't so bear with me. Flame or review.   
  
This song is by Evanescence. 


	4. Sympathy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a freshman chick in high school and some sophomore owns my soul(long story). I am nothing, own nothing.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Bakura stirred and glared at the foreign machines hooked up to him. It was painful to move and he panicked. He was in a bleak gray room and he couldn't move. Why am I still alive? Bakura wondered. It definitely *looked* like it belonged in the Shadow Realm but he didn't feel the presence of the malevolence. That was when Bakura's eyes narrowed as Yami walked into the room.   
  
"Oh good, you're awake," Yami said in a not-too-nice tone as he walked to the window.   
  
"Why am I strapped down?"  
  
"You fought us when we tried to strap the IV line to you."  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Oh," Bakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, and Ryou's fine, by the way," Yami said, his sarcasm back full blast. Bakura's eyes blazed red. How dare he?  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Why, so you could go and finish the job?"  
  
"Pharaoh, you could give me a little credit. If I wanted him dead, he would of been lifeless already."  
  
"Funny. So would you. You're lucky Yugi found you both in time."   
  
Bakura, enraged, snapped the restraints, pulling the IV line out of his arm. He got to his feet and approached Yami.   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"You don't deserve to know."  
  
A look of desperation crept into Bakura's eyes and voice.  
  
"Where. Is. He?"  
  
"Room 230," Yami finally complied. Bakura ran down the hallway, hospital gown and all, and flew into room 230. A pale boy lay breathing raggedly on the bed, about twenty machines hooked up to his frail body that was swallowed up in the blankets.   
  
"Hikari? Hikari-koi?" Bakura whispered timidly. A frown crossed the ashen, sleeping face.   
  
"He's in a coma," a voice said behind Bakura. Yami looked at Ryou sadly. "He might not wake up." The tomb-robber just watched Ryou, the news sinking in. Yami shook his head in disgust at the other yami before walking off.   
  
Bakura approached the bed slowly. His face got a pained look and he felt the need to say something to justify his actions. Yet he knew that nothing could ever excuse his behavior.   
  
~*Stranger than your sympathy  
  
This is my apology  
  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
  
And all my fears have pushed you out  
  
I wish for things that I don't need  
  
All I wanted, and what I chase won't set me free  
  
All I wanted, and I get scared but I'm not living on my knees  
  
And everything's all wrong  
  
Everything is all wrong  
  
Where the hell did I think I was?*~  
  
"I- I never realized that if I tried to put you through what I went through, you would react the same way. I never realized just how alike me and you are."  
  
~*Stranger than your sympathy  
  
I take these things so I don't feel  
  
I'm killing myself from the inside out  
  
And now my head's been filled with doubt  
  
It's hard to lead the life you choose  
  
All I wanted, and when your luck's run out on you  
  
All I wanted, its hard to see when all your dreams are coming true  
  
It's easy to forget  
  
You choke on the regret  
  
Who the hell did I think I was*~  
  
  
  
I never thought you would try to end it all. I used to wish that I could turn you into me but- but now I *don't* want you to be me. Because I hate myself, but I- I care about you. I used to be exactly like you, then turned into this! I just didn't want to be lonely in my misery but instead of accepting your company, I tried to turn you into something that I hate. I tried to turn you into me. Ra forsake this, I never wanted this. I never wanted to be alone again. Why did you leave me?"  
  
~* Stranger than your sympathy  
  
All these thoughts you stole from me  
  
I'm not sure where I belong   
  
Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong  
  
And I wasn't all the things  
  
I tried to make believe I was  
  
And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
  
Before the dreams I wanted  
  
And all the talk and all the lies  
  
Were all the empty things disguised as me*~  
  
  
  
"You were always so accepting and- and loving. Even when I was the worst to you, you still offered understanding and anything that I needed. I just want to say; I'm sorry. I wish...I wish I knew in advance and could of shown...Damn it Ryou! I was just like you! And now I'm the worst part of you..."  
  
~*Stranger than your sympathy  
  
Stranger than your sympathy  
  
...here is my apology.*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: Ya know, the lyrics were perfect in according to what I was writing and I appreciate that. Long live the Goo Goo Dolls! 


	5. Numb

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not claim to own any bishounen so don't sue.   
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
Ryou's face remained still as he woke up and listened to Bakura's ranting with his eyes closed. He listened with a new perspective. Ryou was tired of his same old emotions that tied him down to the helpless, pathetic child that he was. He finally opened his eyes to find Bakura sitting next to the bed, head hanging down. His cheeks were red and eyes downcast.   
  
~*I'm so tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you*~  
  
"Why did you do it?" Ryou asked. No emotion escaped through his voice because he felt to no emotion. He felt nothing.   
  
Bakura's head snapped up and for a second, Ryou thought it was going to snap off his shoulders. "W- what?"  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"I wanted someone to share my life. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted someone to relate to what I went through."  
  
"You've accomplished it. Are you happy now?"  
  
"No," Bakura answered honestly.  
  
"I have went through everything that you went through at your hands."  
  
~*I've become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
And all I want to do  
  
Is be more like me   
  
And be less like you*~  
  
  
  
"Are you going to leave me in peace now?" Ryou asked, half hoping Bakura would get up and walk out the door. "Here, let me make it easier for you," Ryou said. "It's a trick I know. I count to three and then you dissapear."   
  
"One- I'm glad I met you."  
  
"Two- thank you for everything you taught me."  
  
"Three- good bye." Ryou closed his eyes and head the door open and close. He took deep, calming breaths. Bakura was gone, it was finally over.  
  
"It didn't work," a voice said above him. Ryou was taken aback when the yami settled himself onto the bed next to Ryou and pulled Ryou's body close. Liquid fell on the hikari's neck as Bakura hugged the younger boy close.  
  
"I don't want you to be me," Bakura whispered brokenly, feeling even more alone than before. The new Ryou was not the person that Bakura wanted the friendship of. This was not what he wanted.   
  
  
  
~*And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know you were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you*~   
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: The song is by Linkin Park. I dun like them all that much but I needed lyrics like this and knew they had a lot of this kind of stuff. 


	6. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. And I doubt that the real owner would leave me in his will and croak anytime soon. ::reads her own comment, gasps, and goes to beg forgiveness of said owner::   
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
A seventeen year old Ryou stood in the middle of his room, waiting. The door opened and the teenager pounced on the entering figure. The figure stumbled back as it suddenly got an armful of silver-haired bishounen. Bakura wrapped his arms around the younger boy's slim waist and kissed his neck softly. Bakura carried Ryou to the bed and dumped him unceremoniously on it. Ryou scowled and grabbed Bakura's shirt mid-fall, making the yami land on top and managing to rip his shirt off in the process. Mid-land, Bakura wondered where Ryou got the strength to do that before making contact with the other bishi's chest, his sensitive nipples brushing against Ryou's silk shirt.   
  
~*What if I told you  
  
It was all meant to be   
  
Would you believe me  
  
Would you agree  
  
It's almost that feeling  
  
That we've met before  
  
So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy   
  
When I tell you love has come here and now*~  
  
"Hmm, then this must go too," Bakura said lazily as Ryou'd shirt was quickly disposed of. Ryou smiled.   
  
"Now you're speaking my language." He ran his hands down the arch of Bakura's back and backward into his hair. Bakura raised himself to kiss the pale boy deeply and reveled in the trust he was shown. Bakura then licked Ryou's neck lightly before kissing and biting his way down to Ryou's bellybutton. Ryou arched his back to it's breaking point as Bakura disposed of Ryou's pants and kissing the tip of his arousal lightly before taking the whole thing in.   
  
"Ai," Ryou breathed, his voice ten octaves higher than normal. "'Kura," he murmured. This was everything to him, the affection, the sex, but most of all, the trust, the devotion, the loyalty, and the love. These moments completed Ryou's world, this was; heaven, earth, bliss, eternity; apocalypse, and life all in one.   
  
  
  
~*A moment like this   
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this   
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
I can't believe it's hapenning to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this*~  
  
  
  
He willed himself to relax as Bakura removed his mouth and prepared to enter him. He felt Bakura slowly sliding in and practicing restraint. He could feel through his yami's skin that the other wanted to sheath himself fully but held himself back because he didn't want to hurt the british boy. Slowly and painstakingly, Bakura eased himself into Ryou to the hilt and lowered his sweaty body to rest on Ryou, his breathing hard, the other wrapping his arms around the tomb-robber. He knew his yami was most vulnerable during times like these.   
  
  
  
~*Everything Changes   
  
But beauty remains  
  
Something so tender  
  
I can't explain  
  
We'll I may be dreaming  
  
But still lie awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share*~  
  
Bakura eventually raised himself and kissed Ryou promisingly, yet Ryou saw that his yami's body was shaking. The hikari raised his torso to try to find a way to meld the two closer together as Bakura slowly started moving in and out. Ryou felt light, the feeling taking him above clouds, above the world, above reality. Moments like these were so sacred and Ryou longed to give Bakura everything he had, everything he was.   
  
  
  
~*Could this be the reign of love above  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this*~   
  
Ryou felt his lover tense above him, then spill his seed with a hoarse cry and Ryou's own orgasm clouded his mind for delicious moments before crashing him down to earth. Bakura gently pulled out of Ryou and held the boy tightly like his life source, his touchstone. His hikari softly murmured his love and drifted off to sleep, Bakura's smile and glittery eyes the last thing he saw.   
  
  
  
~*Some people spend two lifetimes  
  
For a moment like this   
  
Some people search forever  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime   
  
For a moment   
  
Like this  
  
Oh, like this*~  
  
  
  
It will be like this forever, Ryou thought dreamily. The bliss, the honesty, the abandon. He loves me.  
  
~*Some people search forever  
  
Some people wait a lifetime   
  
For a moment   
  
Like this*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: okay, for the record, I dont like pop music but this was the only song i could think of that would go with this chapter. Maybe if people send me some suggestions, I will change it. Any suggestions or reviews welcome. Flames are welcome too. I'm a big girl, I can take it. 


	7. Break Myself

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: not mine, no money is made, though money is badly needed.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Bakura's smile faded as Ryou drifted off, murmuring about eternity and devotion. He couldn't stand to see this angel giving up everything for him. Ryou had an unmarred pure beauty and Bakura felt like he was soiling him every time they...made love. To Bakura, those long moments were like tastes of heaven. The world around him was hell and Ryou was his salvation. Ryou didn't change like he said he did. His yami's beatings did nothing to chase away the innocence. People don't change easily. Bakura would know.   
  
  
  
~*I'm on fire  
  
And the day is turning hopeless  
  
You see me burning but the burning's turning smokeless  
  
So I don't feel at all  
  
It's electric  
  
The neon hurt inside your phone calls  
  
The layered sadness and the madness it revolves  
  
Breaking down the walls where you find love*~  
  
Bakura quietly stood up and walked out of the bedroom into the living room, quietly punching the wall on the way. He sat down heavily on the couch and buried his face in his hands, his long hair providing a silky curtain between the world and his silent tears. He took deep breaths to calm himself, admitting that he still felt a strong, inevitable need to hurt Ryou, to mar his being, to soil the purity.   
  
~*I'm willing to break myself  
  
To shake this hell from everything I touch  
  
I'm willing to bleed for days, my reds and grays  
  
So you don't hurt so much*~  
  
He fought the need to cut his lover's skin, to leave bruises, to rape his lover during sex. So instead, he turned that in towards himself. Slowly, whatever was left of his sanity was going and he knew he couldn't let Ryou find out about this. He would much rather suffer and eternity of these lifetimes that hurt the blessing he had for a lover. HI lover, his light, his other half. Ryou was his soul, his conscience, his good feeling. Bakura felt his mind losing grip over himself.   
  
  
  
~*Now I'm static   
  
And your sky is turning purple and gray  
  
I'm learning that the further that I crawl  
  
The further that I fall  
  
Is that okay?  
  
And you're in pieces  
  
And your world's become a rainstorm  
  
You've got no shelter- I'm a thousand miles away  
  
If you survive the day  
  
Don't say you're leaving*~  
  
Bakura thought back to Ryou's promises of eternity and abandon and sensed himself dying on the inside, the monster inside him suppressed yet fighting and screaming for release. A feeling of frustration, loss, restlessness, and fear rose up in Bakura like all those times before.   
  
  
  
~*I'm willing to break myself   
  
To shake this hell from everything I touch  
  
I'm willing to bleed for days, my reds and grays  
  
So you don't hurt so much  
  
So you don't hurt so much*~  
  
His hand reached towards the nearest sharp object and his mind envisioned it slicing the pale flesh of his lover. Bakura closed his eyes tightly and slid it across his wrist. A thick line of blood appeared and Bakura hissed. Being with Ryou was like falling from hell into heaven, then back again. It was taking his strength, his mind, his soul. But all that mattered was that Ryou was happy. Ryou deserved to be happy. He was worth this internal struggle. Even at this price. Even at the price of Bakura's life. But how long until I break?  
  
~*Never agin- will we fire this gun  
  
Never again- you're the only one  
  
Never again- don't tell me you're gone  
  
I'm willing to break myself- I'm not afraid*~  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Lady Maeve: Okay, that was a long chapter...well folks, this is it. Tell me what you though and whether I should keep writing YGO fanfiction of crawl back under the same rock I crawled out of. The song is by my all-time favorite band called Something Corporate. They rule! 


End file.
